Enough
by YourFriendlyNeighborhoodCop
Summary: Kinda not really Songfic. Based off Red Jumpsuit Apparatus’ Facedown. Andy finds herself in a situation that she doesn’t know how to get out of. Who’s always there when it matters? Sam. And Sam is the one who can get her out. Andy just doesn’t know it yet.
1. chapter 1

A/N: I fixed a couple mistakes that were in it. I apologize I wrote this in the middle of a very slow 12 hour shift to pass the time.

Andy walked up the front steps of her and Luke's new house. 'Not much of a home' she thought. She reached for the door knob but she faltered and dropped her arm. She turned around and sat down on the steps. Laying her head on her hands, she ran her fingers through her hair and lightly touched the stitches on the back of her head. She sighed, stood back up and finally forced herself to walk inside.

Luke sat at the counter waiting for her to get home. "Where have you been? You're like an hour late."

She rolled her eyes as she hung her jacket up. "I had a ton of paperwork to finish up from the accident on Spadina yesterday. Me and Sam had to get it filed before they could close the case." She immediately regretted mentioning Sam's name. Here we go.

"You were with Swarek?" Luke scoffed as if the name was a bitter taste in his mouth.

"He's my partner, Luke. We worked the accident together." Andy stated obviously.

Luke reached across the space that separated them and pushed Andy into the closet door. She hit her newly placed stitches against it. He placed his hands on her shoulders and got in her face. "I'm getting real sick of the attitude, Andy. It was a simple question." He let go of her, grabbed his coat and opened the front door. "I'm going to the Penny. You should stay home tonight."

She was gonna stay anyways. Her stitches were torn and her head bleeding again. Not quite as bad as when the incident first occurred but she had a headache. She also decided against seeing her friends, they would know something was up immediately. They already had their suspicions but they just assumed it was regular fights between an otherwise happy couple.

Happy. She can't even remember the last time she was legitimately happy. Only fleeting moments.

She opted out of going back to the hospital. Instead she grabbed the first aid kit from the medicine cabinet and cleaned the wound herself. 'Tomorrow's gonna suck' she thought.

Luke's behavior never faltered. Every time she mentioned Sam's name, or whenever she did something that Luke deemed unacceptable for a girlfriend to do she got a slap to the face, a push to the ground, or her hair grabbed.

She can't even figure out how she got herself into this mess. She's a cop for Christ's sake. She deals with these things on a weekly basis. How does she give advice to battered girlfriends or wives when she can't even take the advice herself. She remembers the first time. It replayed in her brain 24/7. He slapped her so hard he'd left a bruise on her cheek. She used some foundation to cover it up until it was pretty much gone. He'd apologized and told her how much he loved her and she told herself that she wasn't one of those girls and that it wasn't gonna happen again after the first time. She was wrong.

She knows one thing for sure. Sam is starting to notice a change in her. She can't ever let him know. He would kill Luke with his bare hands. He hasn't quite figured out what her problem is, Luke never acted on his tendencies at work. It would ruin his image he says. But if something happened at work you best believe she was gonna get shit for it as soon as they got home. Right as they walk in the door he pushes her off her feet only for her to stretch her arms out to catch herself. That's how she had to hide a sprained wrist by saying she had the flu for a week.

Weeks went by. Nothings changed. She wanted to leave so bad. But where was she gonna go. Her dads? No he's busy with getting sober. Traci? She's got enough of her own problems. Definitely not Sam, that's not even an option. Gail, Chris, and Dov wouldn't be much help. She felt trapped. She feels like she had no one. She cries when Luke isn't around to hear her and berate her for it.

Then came the day that everything would fall apart. Although you could argue that everything fell apart when Luke started hitting her. But her trying to hide it from the world, that's what fell apart.

"Andy, I'm done with you being selfish bitch all the time!" Luke pushed her out of the way to moved towards the couch. She tripped on a step and fell to her face giving her a bloody nose on top of all the developing bruises of the hits she had taken just a little while ago. That's it. She's done. She doesn't even care what he does to her now. She's done feeling sorry for herself.

She shouts at him. "No Luke! I'm done with you! It doesn't hurt me anymore!" Of course it does physically hurt but she's done being emotionally hurt.

He raises his eyebrows at her and stomps toward her. He bends down and grabs her face hard enough to leave yet another mark on her battered face. "Does this hurt!?"

She uses what strength she has left and pushes his arm away. "I'm done, Luke! I've FINALLY had enough of you."

Luke stays quiet for a moment and just looks at her laying on the ground. He laughs at her, picks his files and laptop case off the couch and walls past her saying, "You better not still be laying there when I get back."

Sam walked out of the locker room. He had forgotten his house keys when he left for the Penny. As he was leaving the barn he passed Luke. Every time he saw him all he wanted to do was deck him in the nose. It wouldn't be enough but if he could get one good swing in he'd be a happy man. He has a feeling he knows what's happening. Andy has had quite a few "accidents" in the past couple weeks. She insists she's fine when he asks but he can see right through her. He tells her over and over again that if she ever needs anything that she could come to him. No matter what it is, he would be there for her. She knows that obviously. He's always there when it matters.

Luke walked and talked on his phone while carrying a stack of files that were about to spill and just as they were about to walk passed each other they all fell out of his hands. "God Dammit" he curses.

Sam rolled his eyes, looked at him picking up the papers but didn't help. "You should be more careful, Callaghan. Have some situational awareness, could help you later in life." He smirked and Luke looked up at him with disgust.

"Swarek, I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now. I've already enough shit to deal with. And your name happens to come into too many of my daily conversations." Luke picked up all the files and stood up, towering over Sam. Not that Sam was intimidated in the slightest.

Sam just smiled at Luke. "I'm flattered that you are so interested in my life, Detective."

Luke laughed but it had no humor to it. "Not in the slightest, Swarek. If you don't mind I'm busy solving crimes and doing real police work."

Sam bit his tongue on the Sherlock joke he had in his mind. "You're in the office even more than usual, Homicide. Trouble in paradise?"

"Trouble with Andy? Why you so concerned, Sammy?" Luke questioned.

"Just looking out for my rookie. When she's got problems, she's distracted, which puts my ass on the line. Not that you would know anything about how a partnership works." Sam gave him fake reassurance.

"What makes you think Andy has problems?" Luke dropped his files on a desk nearby and crossed his arms.

Sam didn't answer he just looked Luke up and down at his wrinkled 2 day worn suit with the tie loosened, and his unshaved face paired with dark circles under his eyes. He smirked at Luke with a smile and chuckled.

"Listen Swarek, you wouldn't understand but if anyone's got problems it's me. And it happens to be standing in front of me. Why don't you go ask darling Andy why I have a problem with you." Luke smiled with fake sweetness, picked up his files and walked to his office, slamming the door shut and closing the blinds.

Sam walked out to his truck got in and started driving home. He kept thinking about what Luke has said to him about asking Andy why he had a problem with him. 'Screw it' Sam busted a U-Turn and went toward Andy and Homicide Luke's perfect home. 'Maybe not so perfect.'

He pulled into the driveway. Only one light was on in the living room. He sat and rethought whether he wanted to do this or not. After a couple of minutes he got out and walked to the front door that was slightly open. He pushed it open just a bit and he heard crying. It was dark with only one light so all he saw was a silhouette of Andy sitting on the couch clutching a pillow.

"Andy?" He said concerned. He pushed the door open and walked towards her.

Andy jumped a little at his voice and hid her face. "Sam what're you doing here?" She sniffled.

Sam hitched his thumb over his shoulder. "I ran into GQ at the barn, looking like hell. The door was open- Andy what's going on?"

This was it. He might as well find out now. Andy stood up and walked toward the wall and turned on the lights. She looked at Sam with her tear stained, bruise riddled face.

Sam took in a quick, deep breath. He rushed toward her, stopping just about a foot from her. "I'm going to kill him."

Andy's eyes widened. She started shaking her head. "Sam, please this isn't how I wanted you to find out please." She started crying again. Sam gently wrapped his arms around her and held her.

He pulled back and looked at her. "Pack your stuff, Andy. Get whatever you need, we're leaving."

Andy dropped her head. "Sam, I don't have anywhere to go. That's why this has been happening- God everything is so messed up- how did I get here- how am I expected to help other wom-"

Sam grabbed her face, not to hard to avoid hurting her. "Andy, slow down. One thing at a time. Pack up whatever you need, clothes, bags, anything else. Bring it down, we're gonna put it in my truck and I'm getting you out of here. You're coming to stay with me, don't even think for a second that you're gonna be able to argue with me."

Andy looked in his eyes and smiled. The biggest smile her face had shown in months. She nodded her head and ran upstairs.

Sam let out a huge breath and shook his head. 'I'm gonna kill him.'

They got all her things settled into Sam's guest bedroom. She had fallen asleep awhile ago. Sam grabbed his truck keys and snuck quietly out of the house.

He made his way to the barn. Luke wasn't there but he couldn't have made it back to his house yet, him and Andy had only left a little while ago. He got back in his truck and thought. 'The Penny'

He whipped his truck into a parking space and stalked toward the front door of the bar. He was a man on a mission. He swung the door open and it slammed on the wall. Everyone stopped to look at him.

Oliver spoke up as Sam walked in. "Sammy your back, I thought you went home a while ago man."

Sam didn't acknowledge the statement. "Where's Callaghan? Where the hell is that piece of shit? I'm gonna kill him."

Oliver and Jerry's eyes both bulged out of their heads. Jerry spoke up. "Sam, slow your roll man, what the hell happened?"

Sam continuously searched around for him. There he was sitting in the back of the bar with a couple detectives and badge bunnies. Sam pushed his way through some people and got closer. He tossed a chair that was in his line of movement and everyone stared as he grabbed Luke by the shirt and threw him on the ground.

"You think you're a man!? Huh! You think you can just push her around like that!?" He yelled as he jolted him around on the ground by his collar.

Oliver and Jerry had tried pulling him off but they faced that no one was coming in between Sam and Homicide Luke right now.

"What the hell, Swarek!? Can someone cuff him or something!? You call yourselves cops!" Luke tried prying Sam's hands off him. The detectives he was sitting with were too inebriated to come out of the shock of what was showing on.

Sam began shouting again, "Are you such a low life that you have to beat someone else down to make you feel better!? How do you feel now, Callaghan!?" Sam landed a punch to Luke's head.

Oliver and Jerry finally pulled Sam off and Luke just laid there holding his head. They were both breathing hard and the entire bar was silent. Sam looked around at everyone staring at them, some with shock, some with admiration. He looked at his two friends and let out a breath. He walked swiftly out of the bar and drove home.

Sam walked quietly upstairs to Andy's room and looked at her sleeping. She looked peaceful for the first time in a while. He would do everything in his power to make it stay like that. He shut the door slowly and quietly and made his way to his own bedroom. He climbed into bed and slept soundly knowing that Andy was safe in his house


	2. Chapter 2

Andy woke up the next morning feeling like she had been hit by a truck. She slowly got up and remembered where she was. Sam's. She would've never gotten out of there if it wasn't for him. She was stuck and he got her out. She would never be able to thank him enough.

She padded toward the en suite bathroom and took a look in the mirror. Her eyes were a new shade of purple and blue, while it was swollen and slightly closed. Her lip had a cut in it that had been bleeding but dried up throughout the night. It hurt to move, at the slightest it was gonna split open and start bleeding again. Her nose canted a little to the side. 'Possibly broken' she thought. Little spatters of blood still covered her face and was slightly imbedded into her hair. She had been so tired last night that she gave up on trying to get it all out. She wet a washcloth with some warm water and gently patted her face. Erasing last night off her face hoping that would work but she was still stuck with the memories. And the trauma that came with those memories.

She cleaned her face of the blood and heartbreak and thought it was good enough to face Sam this morning. She walked quietly down the stairs unaware if he was awake yet. She thanked all the gods that they had the day off today and tomorrow. Hopefully she could figure out a way to cover up the marks that Luke left with his bare hands.

She walked into the kitchen to see Sam making coffee with his back to her. He sensed she was behind him and turned around. He smiled and walked over to her. They stood in front of each other and just stared. Soon Andy started thinking about how amazing he was and how grateful she was. Her eyes pooled with tears. He saw this and just took her in his arms and held her while she shook. She wrapped her arms around him and grabbed handfuls of his shirt and squeezed as tight as she could as if any second he would be ripped away from her. That wasn't the case though. He would hold onto her as long as she wanted.

After a couple minutes she finally pulled back. She sniffled and wiped her face forgetting about her swollen eye.

"Ugh" She grabbed a fistful of her hair tightly and leaned the other hand on her knee. She bent down in pain.

Sam went to the freezer and grabbed an ice pack. He walked back to her and rubbed her back, getting her to stand up, he handed her the ice pack. She took it from him but just looked at him and shook her head with a frown.

"Is this really my life?"

"No." He said blatantly. "Don't let this define you Andy. It doesn't define what kind of person you are. It defines what kind of person he is." He said 'he' with disgust. Referencing him at all made him nauseous with anger.

They just stayed looking at each other when Sam's phone rang. He sighed and picked it up.

"Swarek" he answered. It was Frank.

"Swarek, do you think you could explain to me why I have Detective Callaghan in here trying to press charges of assault against you."

"That little- Frank he's talking out of his ass-"

"Get your ass down to the station Sammy." He hung up.

Sam slammed the phone on the table and turned to look at Andy.

She had a concerned look on her face. "Sam what the hell was that?"

"McNally. I gotta go to the station."

"Sam, what happened? Talk to me."

"I can't talk right now Andy" he grabbed his keys and went for the door. Andy put her shoes and coat on. "McNally what're you doing."

"Sam, I heard Frank on the phone. I heard your truck last night when you left. I'm not letting you go down for this."

"Andy you don't need to do this. If you come with me to the station everyone is gonna stare. Everyone is gonna know by Monday." He didn't want that for her. He knows people talk.

"I don't care, Sam! You're always there for me, for once can you let me- can you let someone be there for you. You don't need to be the hero all the time!" She grabbed his hands, pleading with him.

He smiled at her. This was the girl he missed for the past few months. The one with fire in her eyes and stone cold courage running through her veins.

He pulled her out the door and they got in the truck and made their way to the station.

They pulled into the parking lot. Andy sat there for a few seconds with her seatbelt still on, looking out the windshield. She turned her head to look at Sam to find him already looking at her.

"Andy, you can still change your mind. I can get myself out of this. I can make it out quietly."

She smiled, unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door. Same sighed and shook his head. This girl is gonna give him grey hair.

He followed her into the back door of the station. He had to jog a little to keep up, she was on a mission. She stormed into the bullpen and headed straight for Frank's office. She knocked on the door and Frank waved her in with wide eyes. Sam caught up and followed her in. Frank stood there and looked back and forth between the two of them.

"Let me make myself perfectly clear. If I had a choice, I wouldn't want anything to do with this But I don't so why don't you guys sit down and explain to me why I have a Detective filing charges and rookie that looks like she should be filing charges."

They sat in the chairs I front of his desk. "You alright McNally, you need anything?" Frank asked lightening his face.

"I'm fine sir."

"I'm sure you are." He shot back.

For the next hour Andy explain in detail the past few months of her life. She tried getting thought it without crying but she ended up having Sam move closer to her with his arm around her. He sat there and listened intently to all the details of the awful things she's gone through in the past couple of months. He had to restrain from going to kick Callaghan's ass again. He was gonna be there for her. He would never again not be there for her.

How could he not see it? He knew there was something going on with her out his damn ego got in the way and he convinced himself not to get involved in whatever was happening between McNally and Homicide. If he wasn't so stubborn he could've saved her from all this pain.

He tuned back in as Andy was finishing her statement.

"So finally, last night, I told him I had enough. I was on the ground and he uh- grabbed my face really hard and..." she paused and looked at Sam.

"He told me not to lie there all night. A little while after Sam showed up. My door was open and he helped me get my stuff out. I stayed with him last night." She put her hand down and fidgeted her hands. Sam grabbed her hands and began recounting his side of the story.

"I ran into Callaghan here last night after I left the Penny. I was getting my key and I walked by him and we started talking. He was pissed off considerably at me-"

"Why was he pissed at you?" Frank asked.

Sam took a deep breath and looked at Andy. "He uh- he kinda hinted to me that you bring me up in conversations a lot." He looked back at Frank. "He said that I come up in too many his daily conversations. I made a joke and he told me to go ask 'darling Andy' why he had such a problem with me." Sam ended there.

Andy eyes filled with tears. She felt guilty that Sam had gotten dragged into it.

Sam squeezed her hands. "I'm glad he said that. If he didn't I would've never come to see you. I wouldn't have known and he would've come back that night." He reassured her. She nodded her head.

Sam continued. "So after I left the station I thought about what he said so I went to her and Callaghan's house. Once I got her settled I left and went to the Penny and he was there. I snapped. I'm sorry Frank but that little-" Frank held up his hands and Sam stopped.

Frank sighed and stood up. "Okay, I'm gonna see what I can do about the charges he's bringing up at you Sammy but that means that I have to officially file this. McNally-" Andy looked up. "As a cop, you understand what happens when I file this. It officially opens a case and Callaghan is gonna be arrested. You're gonna have to testify- the whole nine."

Andy nodded her head. "If it keeps Sam out of trouble then I'll do whatever it takes."


	3. AN: to the guest

A/N: To the guest reviewer. First of all, it's fiction. Second, it's based off a song. Third, tell me why you're so extra ️

Another chapter coming soon!


End file.
